Pixels In the Moonlight - A Habbo Story
by Pinkee2000
Summary: A little project I'm doing, concerning my dearest friends, whom I have acquired from that handy little thing called Habbo Hotel. I say thank you to Evan, Dakota, and Rachel for putting up with me. May you guys always have life go for you! Also, thank you for Sulake for inventing Habbo. I wouldn't've found my IBF's without it. c: Oh, and rated T for cursing.
1. A Sudden Arrival

***walks into the Narration- or rather, bed -room and sits down on the Narrator's bed* Yes. Hello there, generic people. Wonderful of you to actually take interest on my little one-shot. Thank you for that. Anyways, before I begin, I just have a small word of warning. The following passages shall be horrendous in literary content, and high quality typing should NOT be expected in them. Also, physically, no animals will be harmed within the processing of this story. Small children are a different matter. So yeah. I'll get on with it. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Patrick:** Once upon a time there was an ugly barnacle, and he was so ugly tha-

***exits out of YouTube* Hehe. Sorry about that. Lemme try again. **

**Pinki:** *hops up on stage* Once upon a time there was an ug-

**Stop right there. One, this is a STORY, not a PLAY... *glares at my weak imagination* ...and two, Pinki, you're not supposed to get on yet. **

**Pinki:** But YOU'RE here, and besides, I AM you, for Christ's sake!

***sighs* Pinki, I'm always here. Plus, I know this. But this time, it's different. Just crawl back to the sidelines and I'll call you when you're supposed to appear. Got it? **

**Pinki:** *grumbles* Fine, whatever... *stomps off the stage*

**Okay then. Sorry folks. I'll just begin. So... *looks down at my list* Lights? **

**Imagination:** But ma'am, you don't like light.

***facepalm* Oh my God... *sighs* Cameras? **

**Imagination:** The webcam is all ready to go.

**Good. Now, action... *fade out***

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*fade into a very dark, semi-large bedroom, typical of a 13-year-old UNcommon White Girl's* Once upon a time, in this crazed society of the year 2014 A.D., there was a girl. This girl, in life, had brown, never-perfect hair, hazel eyes, glasses, was tall, etc., etc. Plus she overdosed the Internet like one of those drugs that I wish not even to think about the symptoms. Anyways, here she was, lying on her bed, only illuminated by the large laptop screen in front of her. Without any siblings to bother her, she would type away into the night, even on school ones. Seventh grade was simple enough to her. And this was basically her life, school and the Internet. Until the fateful, cliché day...

*knock* The girl jumped at the sound of her door suddenly making noises, and accidentally unplugged the charger to the large, red laptop. "Shit!" she whispered to herself as she nearly flung the laptop to the floor and immediately flipped over in her bed to fake her slumber as the white door swished open, rubbing on the typical carpet. Inside entered a person whom she would have never expected to appear.

Thinking it was her mother, she squeezed her eyes tight as an arm shook her. "Yo, Maddie, wake up!"

Maddie opened her eyes wide. Slowly, she turned her head around to peer at the face that connected to the voice. "Hey, come on, we gotta go, or we'll be late! Get up!" The person spoke again. Still not able to see the identity in the darkness, Maddie silently obeyed and sat up. "There we go. I'll explain later. We just gotta go!"

Heart pounding, Maddie let herself be nearly dragged out to the hallway and down the stairs to the foyer, and then down some more stairs to the basement and out to the garage. One of the two garage doors was wide open as she stumbled outside, and then began to close by the person. In the light that turned on when you stepped outdoors, Maddie could make out a... a paper bag?!

Maddie gasped, "...Pinki? What the Hell...?" The person turned around at her, showing the bag with a star glued to the top right corner and laughed.

"Nah. I'm not her. I'm rather a PINKEL, though..." The person then took off the paper bag.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Maddie screamed at the white mask underneath and sprinted to the two-acre, sloping backyard, sticking close to the elongated, white house. Not paying real attention to where she was going, Maddie banked the side and ran down the other, crashing into the other person walking calmly towards her. She fell to the ground and got paralyzed as she shook with fear at the proxy who was now leaning on top of her, trapping her from escaping. The proxy then slipped out a sharp, long knife.

Maddie fought back tears as she attempted weakly to gain courage. She whispered, "W-What can I d-d-do.. to not.. die...?" She then squeezed her eyes tight to not get a full view of the inevitable.

"Gimme a kiss." The boy tore off the mask as Maddie popped her eyes open at the request. She then recognized the now laughing-while-crying guy who was rolling on the grass, knife and mask next to him.

"Fucking Hell, Evan!" Maddie yelled as she jumped at him, tackling him to embrace him in a hug.

"I got you... so damn good.." Evan could barely get through due to his enjoyment of Maddie's terror.

"Haha, so fucking funny. But seriously, how the Hell did you get here?" Maddie eventually asked after Evan ended his ROFL-ing. "I didn't even tell you my goddamn address, you piece of shit!"

Evan now sat up on the grass and looked at Maddie. "I'll explain on the way. We're gonna go on a little trip tonight."

"Oh, boy, I LOVE being raped!" Maddie exclaimed as she stood up. "Lemme go pack my things."

"Alrighty. I'll wait in the car." Evan strode over to his swanky Ford and got in. Meanwhile, Maddie went back to the house and packed her things, not having a clue about where they were about to go. Still, she'd trust Evan with her soul, so after around 10 minutes, she emerged from the house with a suitcase and hopped in the car with the suitcase put in the trunk.

"So I'm here. Start explaining." Maddie demanded as Evan skillfully pulled out of the driveway.

"Well, it'll take a while, but I guess we have the time..." he said as he drove down the road. "So here's the news."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **Yes, I know that this has nothing to do with Habbo, but don't worry, the next chapter will bring some of it. In the meanwhile, like if you enjoyed, subscribe, favorite, an- **

**Pinki:** Bitch, this has nothing to do with YouTube, and I didn't even get in the first chapter. What the fuck?

**...Look, I mentioned you. Read it again. I promise you'll get a chance to shine in the next one. Now go away.**

**Pinki:** *grumbles and walks away, flipping the Narrator off*

***sighs* Sorry for that folks. Anyways, if you'd like, tell me to write more of this if you'd want more. Or say the opposite if you'd like this to fall off the face of the Earth and die. But yeah. Thanks for reading.**


	2. A Small Explanation

***walks into the Narration Room again and sits on a purple pod chair* Hello again, everyone. Thank you for joining me a second time. I'd just like to thank Mr. Wigworthy for his wonderful comment, which has spurred me on to type up another chapter of this not-so-fascinating tale. If anyone was slightly confused with anything in the first chapter, it possibly could be explained in this one. So anyways, on with the-**

**Pinki:** *poke*

**...What now?**

**Pinki:** Am I really gonna be in it now, or-

**Look, if you keep bothering me like this, I'm going to remove you from the story entirely. Are we clear?**

**Pinki:** But this is only the secon-

**I know that this is only the second time, but honestly, I don't feel like putting up with you. So shoo.**

**Pinki:** You know what? *stomps off the stage momentarily*

**...**

**Pinki:** *drags Sin to the stage* He wants in the story now, also.

**Sin:** Ma'am, I never said anything like tha-

**Pinki:** *covers Sin's mouth* He was bugging me all about it last night.

**...Look, all of you are gonna be revealed later in the story. Stop giving hints to the few people who actually decide to read this crap. Now go away before I seriously hurt both of you.**

**Pinki:** Oh, my fucking God... *drops Sin and stomps off the stage again, whom picks himself up and follows after adjusting the SinHat*

**Again, I'm sorry, everyone. Pinki is just my creation that I have to deal with. Sin is a friend. But if you'd like to get a clear idea of them, Pinki wears a bag on her head with a green star in the corner and cut-out eyeholes, though you can't see the eyes; it's all black. She has a green hoodie and dark grey pants with dark grey shoes. Sin dons a white hat (Like the ones those Smurfs wear) with black "Emo" hair, a small goatee, black hoodie, black leather pants, a thick white belt, black tennis shoes, and a black, large, striped tie. But they'll come in play later. So hopefully without any more distractions, I'll start the tape.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I managed to sneak away from the house a couple of nights ago," Evan began as he cruised down the empty highway. "I've really been wanting to meet you for so long, and this was the perfect chance. I didn't know if you noticed, but the first Hab-Con is on this weekend, and I decided to treat ya with it."

Maddie laughed. "Hab-Con? Really? Wow. Where is it, Europe?"

"Nope, oddly. It's actually in L.A. Yeah, I know that it's a LONG way away..." Evan paused as he glanced at the passing sign that read "Exit 59- Chicago". "...But I know how much you're addicted to it and all, plus it would be a great time for all of us."

"Hold on. ALL of us? There's more?"

"Yep. I already stole someone else, who's currently crashing out on the backseat."

Maddie glanced behind her and noticed for the first time a silhouette of a body, but again couldn't make out who it was, due to the lack of light. She then turned back around. "So... How did you even find me? I mean, I know I said that my parents were all out on vacation, and this was the night they were coming back, but all I've mentioned to you was my state."

"All I can say is that you need better protection on your internet. Many hackers can get into ones like yours and fuck shit up."

Maddie almost slapped Evan. "You fucking stalker!" she yelled while he smirked to himself. "You're really a creep, you know that?"

"Who, me?" Evan played innocently.

Maddie sighed. "Oh my God... Whatever..." she grumbled as she slid down the car seat an inch or so. "So when do we reach L.A.? And when do you and whoever it is back there can rape me?"

"One, we're not gonna rape anybody on purpose. I can promise you that," Evan said as Maddie rolled her eyes. "Two, we're gonna pick up one more person before we go straight to Los Angeles."

"So who would that be?"

"Eh, someone you may or may not know. Lives in Colorado and things."

Maddie almost cried out in joy. "Oh my God, we're getting Rachel? Really?" she exclaimed as Evan nodded. "Then that means..." She turned around again. "Hey Koda, you awake?"

Dakota didn't answer and just adjusted himself a bit in his slumber. Maddie turned back to the front. "How'd you pick up him?"

"It was all a surprise for ya. We planned all of this out months ago in secret, when they released the coming of Hab-Con. When your Internet would fizz out, we'd discuss it until you came back. I'm honestly surprised that you never expected a thing. Anyways, Dakota trusted me enough with his address, and I came and kidnapped him. It was easy."

"Wow. Damn. That's cool," Maddie said as she stared out of the window. "So how long until we reach Colorado?"

"Quite a few hours, so I suggest you get some sleep as well. I'm fine with some energy drinks and insomnia," Evan winked.

"Alrighty then," Maddie said as she curled up a bit in the car seat. "G'night, I guess."

"'Night. Love ya."

"Love you too," Maddie smiled at Evan before closing her eyes, finding herself surprisingly tired.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Okay, I lied. Only a tiny bit was explained. Sorry, guys. If anyone is confused still, then bug me about it and I'll explain it as clearly as I can. For now, I'm off. Plus, I'm aiming to write a chapter a day with a minimum of 1,000 words (With these parts included), so you can get your fill of me. :D Anyways, this Sunday, I'm off for spring break out of town, and won't be typing anything up for a bit, in case anyone is actually interested in this. So yeah. Again, tell me what you think so far, please. I highly appreciate your opinions. And so I sign off. 'Bye, everyone.**


	3. Rachel Has Joined the Party

**Pinki:** *peeps in, then walks inside and stands near the doorway* Sorry, folks. Your master is now ill, and cannot be here to tell the next chapter. In saying, goodby-

***runs in while panting, almost knocking Pinki over* I'm here, I'm here... *flops on the bed to gain some breath, then glares at Pinki* I told you to ONLY tell them that I was slightly sick, not to send them off with nothing!**

**Pinki:** But I thought that your symptoms would disable you t-

**I don't have The fucking Obsession, for Christ's sake! Yes, I may run off for a quarter of an hour, but I'm still fully capable of telling this story.**

**Pinki:** Well, are you fully capable of PUTTING US IN YET?

**"Us?" Oh, so you got someone else to join your rage, hmm?**

**Pinki:** Yep! *walks out for a moment, whispering to someone outside, then walks back in with the said someone* Here he is.

**Daniel:** *looks down at cue card* "I think that you should put both of us in the story now, because the public is absolutely dying for us. Critics will give you the most delightful ratings. Also, Pinki is the most beautiful, fabulous, uni-" *suddenly gives a look towards Pinki* That's just flippin' lame. Absolutely lame. *storms out* AND I KNOW YOU WON'T PAY ME, DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING!

**Pinki:** *sheepishly looks around the room* Hehe... *slips out, embarrassed*

***sighs and looks down* I'm terribly sorry, everyone, but I can't _exactly_ control the actions Pinki makes... Anyways, yes, I am slightly ill, but it won't stop me from typing up these things, I can promise you that. *looks up again* By the way, if you're wondering who Daniel is, think of the wrestler Daniel Bryan. Without further ado, I'll just begin.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"PINKEEELLLLLL!" Maddie heard as she suddenly woke up with one of her Habbo nicknames being screamed at her.

"WAT," she yelled back as she turned towards the window, which was now shaking due to a person banging on it. It was Dakota.

"About time! We've been waiting for you for almost ten minutes! Get the frick out here!"

Sighing inwardly, Maddie reluctantly opened the car door and got out without a brush. _My hair is an absolute rat's nest_, she thought to herself. "Okay, ignore my hair, but what is it?"

Dakota pointed towards a small brown house. "Rachel," was all he said before he took off towards the front door. Maddie's spirits suddenly soared as she fought herself to just walk behind him. Within the minute, the both of them appeared at her front door while Evan magically appeared from nowhere behind them. Almost immediately, Koda practically broke down the doorbell as he rang it 26 million times. Of course, since Rach knew about all this, she arrived at the door after a couple of minutes, suitcase in hand, which she automatically dropped to give all of us a hug. It was cheesy, but delightful.

"'Bout time ya'll got here!" Rachel exclaimed. "What're we waiting for? Let's hit the road!"

"Alrighty, but this time, YOU'RE driving," Evan called behind as the rest of us raced towards the Ford.

"Fine, fine, whatever," she yelled back as she put her suitcase in the trunk, then hopped in the driver's seat. Dakota called shotgun, leaving Maddie and Evan to the backseat. Of course, they didn't mind.

"So what music first?" Koda asked as Rachel set up the GPS.

"Whatever you'd like; I really don't mind," Maddie replied, then looked towards Evan.

"Just make it good music, not the shit that plays today," he said.

"On it," answered Dakota as he popped in some Pink Floyd.

"Okay guys, let's get this party started!" Rach cried as she set the GPS on the dash and pulled out of her driveway.

"HELL YEAH!" Maddie screamed out the window as they began to go down the street and towards their destination.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Okay, this one was shorter, I know. But again, I'm kind of ill, so I don't feel like having my brain process much. Plus another chapter cannot be up until maybe next Friday, so yeah. Sorry, guys. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated, so hate or give advice or hate as much as you'd like. And once again, I sign off until next time (hopefully). I'll see-**

**Pinki:** *crashes into the wall* Hold up right there.

***sighs heavily* What now?**

**Pinki:** From what I'm estimating, I'll be in the next chapter, right?

**Well, no, maybe around chapter five or six, honestly, bu-**

**Pinki:** *slaps the Narrator* Oh my God, seriously?! But I wanna be in it NOW!

**Ow! Alright, that's it, do you want yourself removed entirely from the story or not?**

**Pinki:** Okay, okay, I get it, I get it. Fine then. I'll leave your happy ass alone... *storms out*

***sighs again* I swear to God, I will once and for all KILL that little brat... I need a small break. Bye everyone.**


End file.
